Véritable nature
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Heero rencontre dans un bar, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain et aux yeux envoûtant. Mais quels yeux, des yeux améthyste. Mais elle le laisse incertain. Quel secret cachetelle ?
1. mon choix

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5+2 et 5x2.

Genre : Romance/drama.

Note : Petite histoire inventée lors d'un cour très ennuyant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.

Je remercie Zaza-chan pour avoir corriger les fautes car il faut dire que moi et l'orthographe ce n'est pas vraiment le grand amour

Véritable nature.

Chapitre 1 : Mon choix.

Pourquoi personne n'accepte mon choix ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes sentiments et mes goûts sont différents de ceux des autres. Seuls mes deux amis, Trowa et Quatre, peuvent me comprendre. Ils avaient trouvé, ensembles, un sublime sentiment. Ils connaissaient l'amour. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le connaître à mon tour ? Les filles me courent après mais elles ne m'intéressent pas. Les garçons sont plus mignons, plus gentils, mais surtout moins collants. Je peux l'affirmer. Je suis assis sur un tabouret se trouvant dans la salle de bain de notre appartement. En effet, Quatre, Trowa et moi, habitons dans le même appart, C'est plus pratique pour nous rendre au travail. Je me brosse les cheveux. Cela me demande beaucoup de temps et de patience car ils sont assez longs. Ils m'arrivent au creux des genoux. L'on toque à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Salut Duo, Oh non… tu ne vas pas remettre ça ?

- Si pourquoi ?

Quatre souffla en secouant, légèrement, la tête de droite à gauche. Il finit par me dire :

- Il faut que tu arrêtes cette mascarade. Cela fait deux ans que sa dure.

Je me lève afin de faire face à mon ami. Mes cheveux tombant en une magnifique cascade châtain aux reflets clairs.

- Ecoute Quatre, il n'y a que comme ça que je suis bien et que l'on m'apprécie.

- Tu sais que Trowa et moi t'apprécions tel que tu es.

- Oui mais en tant qu'ami. Tu connais bien plus que de l'amitié avec Trowa.

- Ton tour viendra, mais arrête de te prendre pour une fille.

- Je fais ce que je veux Quatre, et si toi aussi ça te dérange, je partirais.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas Duo, mais j'aimerais que tu restes toi-même. Te voir comme ça me désole. On dirait que tu n'es pas bien dans ta peau.

- Ca va Quatre, je vais bien.

-Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais ça fait drôle de te voir les cheveux lâchés, maquillé et habillé comme ça, c'est étrange.

- Pourtant tu devrais y être habitué, depuis le temps. De plus jeans/basket c'est des vêtements habituels.

-Oui mais pas ceux pour fille.

- Bon, je sors.

Sur ce, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain. Je posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit. Je soupirais et dis :

- Je vais bien Quatre, ne t'en fais pas.

Je sorti, passant dans le salon et me dirigeai vers le portemanteau. Lorsque je passai dans le salon, Trowa me dit :

**-** Tu sors Duo ?

- Oui Trowa, mais appelle-moi Sylvana.

**-** Comme tu veux !

Je sorti, me dirigeant vers un bar. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre sur place. C'était un bar de rencontres qui s'appelait « le perroquet bleu ». J'entrai et m'avançai vers le bar. Je m'y assis. Le barman s'approcha, me sourit et dit :

- Ah…bonjour Sylvana. Je te mets comme d'habitude.

- Oui, mets-moi une 43 sur glace.

- Ok.

Je me mis à regarder la salle tout en soupirant. Toujours les mêmes visages. Je bu lentement. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'étais là. J'entame à présent mon deuxième verre de 43. La porte du bar s'ouvrit. Un garçon aux yeux cobalt envoûtant et aux cheveux brun en éternel bataille entra. Il était vraiment très beau.

Heero :

Je viens d'emménager et maintenant j'étais parti prendre l'air. En passant dans une petite rue, j'aperçu un bar : « Le perroquet bleu ». Je souris, le nom était marrant. J'entre et jette un regard dans la salle. Elle était assez grande. Certaines personnes étaient assisses, en groupe ou en couple, aux tables disposées dans la salle. D'autres étaient assisses au bar. Une fille aux longs cheveux châtains aux reflets clairs m'observait. Je me perdis dans l'immensité de la couleur de ses yeux. Cet océan d'améthyste m'emporte lentement dans l'émerveillement. Elle se leva et s'avança vers moi. Elle se plaça devant moi. Je remarque qu'elle était un peu plus petite que moi. Une mèche de ses cheveux tombait de manière sensuelle devant son visage. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans, de basket et d'un pull assez ample. Pourtant cela lui allait bien, ça lui donnait un petit air masculin. Son rouge à lèvre, d'un très bel éclat, donnait envie de capturer ses lèvres. Son phare à paupière, de couleur bleu/mauve, faisant ressortir mille et un jeu de lumière dans ses yeux tel une véritable pierre précieuse. Elle me sourit et dit, d'une voix féminine :

- Bonjour.

**- ** Heu…Bon…bonjour.

- Je vois que tu es nouveau. Ça te dit de boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

**- ** Oui avec plaisir.

- Alors viens. Au fait, je m'appelle Sylvana…Et toi ?

**- ** Je m'appelle Heero. Heero Yuy.

- C'est mignon.

Elle me sourit, me prit la main et m'entraîna vers le bar. Une fois sur place elle s'assit et m'invita à m'installer à ses côtés. Le barman s'approcha, Sylvana lui dit :

- Sers quelque chose à mon ami, c'est moi qui l'invite.

- Comme tu veux Sylvana. Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers mon gars ?

**- ** Je… Sers-moi un Bacadi coca.

- Ça marche.

La soirée se passa bien. Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance, je lui laissai mon numéro de Gsm et lui dit que je lui enverrais un message plus tard. Je sais qu'elle aime les spectacles et, bien que ça puisse s'embler étrange, elle fait énormément de sport de combat. J'ai appris qu'elle faisait de l'escrime. Elle m'avoua également qu'elle aimait plus que tous ses cheveux. Leur longueur, mais aussi leur couleur fascinaient beaucoup de monde. Je commençais à être vraiment fatigué. Sûrement de par mon déménagement. C'est donc tout naturellement que l'on se quitta. Depuis ce jour, je la retrouve souvent le samedi soir dans ce même bar. Une semaine était passée depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville et chaque fois que nous prenions un verre ensemble, c'était toujours cette même boisson. Elle buvait une boisson couleur ambre. Je lui demandais :

**- ** Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- De la liqueur 43. Tu connais ?

**- ** Non, ça ne me dit rien.

- Tu veux goûter ?

**- ** Je…Je…Bon d'accord.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit accepter, mais elle me regardait d'une telle façon que j'aurais pu lui accorder le monde. Je pris le verre et le portai à mes lèvres. Je bu une gorgée, ce liquide ambré était délicieux. Je déposais le verre, passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Sylvana me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Elle approchait lentement son visage du mien. Lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je fus envahi par une délicieuse sensation. Elle s'éloigna, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et me dit, d'une voix très sensuelle :

- Je trouve que cette boisson est encore meilleure lorsqu'elle se trouve sur tes lèvres.

J'étais troublé. Le barman déposa la boisson que je lui avais commandée et dit en souriant :

- Je suis heureux que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un Sylvana. Après ce qui t'est arrivé la dernière fois.

- C'est bon Matt. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sylvana avait l'air un peu triste. Je décidais de faire quelque chose, la voir comme ça ne me plaisait pas. Je m'approchais et me collais à elle, posant une main dans le bas de son dos. Elle tourna la tête vers et moi et me sourit. Je passais une merveilleuse soirée. Il était 1 heure quand je me levai. Soudain, la tête me tourna. Heureusement Sylvana le vit. Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras afin de m'assurer un bon équilibre. Elle posa ses bras autour de mes hanches et me dit :

- Et bien Hee-chan, on ne supporte pas l'alcool ?

**- ** Non je le supporte bien mais là, je suis claqué, je viens d'emménager.

- OK. Je te raccompagne alors.

Elle paya et, tout en me tenant par la taille, me raccompagna. Une fois devant mon appart, elle m'embrasse et repartit lorsque je fus entré. Elle était vraiment superbe et gentille. Je me couchais sans me déshabiller. C'est sur le souvenir de cette magnifique soirée avec Sylvana que je m'endormi.

Duo :

J'étais vraiment heureux. Heero était sublime, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il était vraiment gentil. Je voulais rester avec lui. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis. Je rentrais, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Une fois entré je refermais la porte à clef derrière moi et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Lorsque je passai devant la chambre de mes amis, la porte s'ouvrit. Quatre se plaça devant moi. Il était en boxer et semblait quelque peu énervé. Il me dit, d'une voix sèche :

- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ! Mais…Tu pues l'alcool. Duo, combien de verres as-tu bu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelques uns !

-Mais ce n'est pas possible. Va immédiatement prendre une douche.

- C'est bon Quatre, ne t'emballes pas.

Il se calma quelque peu avant de me dire :

- Désolé Duo, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois ?

- Comment l'oublier ? Ecoute Quatre, je vais bien, je n'ai pas tant bu que ça, de plus j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de merveilleux.

- Oui, comme la dernière fois.

- Non Heero est différent de Tho…Thomas.

- Et est-ce que ce « Heero » sait qui tu es vraiment ?

- Non…Mais je vais lui dire.

-Quand Duo ? Quand ?

- Quand je me sentirais prêt.

**-** Fais attention à toi Duo. Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Je sais Quatre.

Trowa apparu sur le pas de la porte. Lui aussi était en boxer. Je remarquais qu'une bosse était présente au niveau de l'entre-jambe de mon ami le français. Je souris et regardais Quatre. La même bosse était présente chez lui. Je leurs dis :

- Oh, désolé de vous avoir déranger en pleine action. Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Je me dirigeai en vitesse vers la salle de bain. Et même plus qu'en vitesse car Quatre n'aimait pas que je parle de leurs ébats amoureux. Ce qu'il me hurla me le rappela :

**-** DUO…ARRÊTE ET OCCUPE TOI DE TON CUL !

Je ferme la porte de la salle de bain en rigolant. Je pris quelques minutes pour me calmer pour finir par me déshabiller, me démaquiller et me glisser sous la douche. Une fois débarrassé de l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac provenant des autres personnes du bar, je sorti de la douche et me séchais. Je pris un boxer dans l'armoire et l'enfilai. Ensuite, je pris le chemin de ma chambre en continuant de me sécher les cheveux. J'adorais les cheveux longs mais ce n'était pas facile de les sécher. J'entrai dans ma chambre et après avoir fermé la porte, je me couchais. J'étais vraiment fatigué, mais j'avais passé une superbe soirée. Je souris en entendant les gémissements de mes amis. Je finis par m'endormir sur le souvenir de ma soirée avec Heero.

Quatre :

Je me réveillais, serré contre mon amour. La nuit que je venais de passer avec lui, avait été sublime. Je m'étendis. Trowa remua. Il me regarda et m'embrassa. Je répondis à son baiser, lui caressant le dos. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser. Je soupirai et dis :

-Je m'inquiète pour Duo. Crois-tu que nous devrions lui en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas ; Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui.

**-** Que peut-on faire, je ne veux pas que Duo recommence, comme quand Thomas l'a…

**-** Oui, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Mais peut-être ce garçon est-il différent.

**-** Oui, peut-être. Mais quand même, je suis inquiet. J'aimerais qu'il reste lui-même.

**-** Oui, moi aussi. Si tu veux nous lui en parlerons quand il se lèvera.

**-** Oui.

Je me levais, Trowa en fit de même. Après un passage à la salle de bain, chacun notre tour, nous nous habillâmes et partîmes déjeuner. Il était, à présent 9h30 et nous avions fini de déjeuner. Duo dormait toujours. Il était bien parti pour dormir jusque midi, voir plus. Trowa et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour lui demander, en douceur, d'arrêter de se travestir. S'il refusait nous allions, au moins, essayer de le convaincre d'avouer sa véritable nature à Heero. Le temps passa, il était près de 12h. Je décidais de préparer le dîner. Une omelette au jambon, au fromage et aux champignons.

Trowa :

Pendant que Quatre préparait le dîner, je parti réveiller notre ami la marmotte américaine. Je me trouvais à présent devant la chambre de Duo. Je toquais. Aucune réponse. J'entrais. Duo était couché, les draps le couvrant à moitié. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur une grange surface du lit. Je m'approchais, posant une main sur son épaule et le secouant doucement afin de le réveiller. Après quelques instants, il se mit à ronchonner. Je me mis à l'appeler :

**-** Duo…Et fainéant…réveilles-toi.

- Hem…Quoi…Laisse moi dormir Trowa…J'suis claqué.

**-** Allez debout fainéant.

Duo se retourna et enfuit sa tête sous son bras. Je décidais de prendre les choses en mains. J'attrapai les draps et les tirai en bas du lit. L'effet fut celui que j'attendais. Duo se redressa en disant :

**-** Eh gros pervers, j'aurais pus être à poil !

**-** Oui mais tu ne l'es pas. Quatre nous attend pour manger alors dépêches-toi si tu veux manger chaud.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Il se mit à se frotter les yeux avant de se lever. Je sorti et parti rejoindre Quatre pour l'aider.

Duo :

Pourquoi m'avait-il réveillé ? Je soupirais et me levais afin de m'habiller. Une fois cela fait, je passais à la salle de bain afin de me brosser les cheveux et de me rafraîchir. Le rafraîchissement se passa vite mais pour ce qui était de défaire les nœuds dans mes cheveux, c'était une autre paire de manches. Cela faisait 10 minutes que je brossais patiemment le côté droit de mes cheveux. Presque tous les nœuds de cette partie étaient défaits quand Trowa entra. Il me dit :

**-** Alors, on t'attend pour manger. Tu fais quoi ?

- Ca se voit non ! Je me brosse les cheveux.

**-** Ca fait près d'un quart d'heure que je suis venu te réveiller.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ma faute si ça fait beaucoup de nœuds.

Je le vis soupirer en souriant. Il se plaça derrière moi et me dit, avant de prendre la brosse :

**-** Aller donne, je vais t'aider.

- Merci Trowa.

Il défit patiemment chaque nœud, y allant doucement afin de ne pas me faire mal. Cela dura 5 bonnes minutes. Trowa finit par me dire :

**-** Voila Duo, tu veux que je refasse ta tresse ?

**-** Oui, si sa ne te dérange pas, je veux bien.

Il refit donc ma natte. Nous partîmes ensuite dans la salle à manger. Lorsque Quatre nous vit, il nous dit :

**-** Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Trowa m'aidait à me brosser les cheveux. En plus il a gentiment refait ma natte.

**-** Ok. Bon venez manger avant que ce ne soit complètement froid.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon ?

**-** Une omelette

- Cool.

Je pris place aux côtés de quatre, celui-ci nous servit et s'assit, se collant presque à Trowa. Nous nous étions mis à table depuis 5 minutes quand la porte de l'appart s'ouvrit. Wufei, le quatrième locataire, entra. Je lui souris et il dit :

**- **Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois m'occuper de cette « fille » ?

**-** Arrête de râler, tu sais très bien que l'on tire au sort. Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu n'as pas de chance et puis tu sais qu'elle t'apprécie plus que moi.

**- **Mouais. Vaudrait mieux la laisser tomber.

**- **N'oublie pas que nous avions promis à Miliardo de prendre soin de sa sœur juste avant sa mort.

**- **Promesse que je trouve stupide à ce jour.

-Oui, peut-être mais elle est quand même la sœur de celui que tu prenais pour ton propre frère.

-C'est vrai que je considérais Miliardo comme mon frère, mais elle n'a rien d'une sœur.

-Ce n'est pas notre faute si elle a besoin de soins et que son infirmière est malade. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus ce problème, Hilde va retourner s'occuper de Rélena.

- Alors faites qu'elle revienne vite, ce n'est pas facile de la supporter, elle fait tellement de caprices. Le pire c'est qu'elle se plaint continuellement de ne pas savoir bouger à cause de ses jambes paralysées.

-Oui, mais elle n'a pas demander à avoir une maladie des os. Tu sais que cette maladie l'a touché au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.

- Oui, je sais. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

**- **Omelette.

**- **Oh non, pas encore. Tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose ? Un plat chinois par exemple.

**-** Et pourquoi pas ? Si on t'écoutait, on mangerait chinois tous les jours.

**- **Et alors, tu as quelque chose contre la nourriture chinoise ?

- C'est bon. On s'en fout, de toute manière c'est celui qui fait la cuisine qui choisit ce qu'on mange. Et comme on fait une tournante, il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Wufei finit par s'asseoir, bien qu'il ronchonnait dans son coin. Il accepta quand même l'assiette que Quatre lui tendait. La fin du repas se passa bien. Etant donné que nous étions samedi, je profiterais de la soirée pour aller voir Heero. Je débarrassais et, lorsque ce fut fait, j'attrapais mon Gsm pour envoyer un message à Hee-chan. Heureusement qu'il me l'avait donné. Je lui envoyais :

« Slt Hee-chan. Je te donne rendez-vous au parc des cerisiers à 20h car j'ai vraiment trop envie de te voir. Sylvana qui t'adore. »

J'attendais sa réponse avec impatience.


	2. rendezvous

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5+2 et 5x2.

Genre : Romance/drama.

Note : Petite histoire inventée lors d'un cour très ennuyant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.

Véritable nature.

Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous.

Heero :

Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon Gsm. Un SMS. J'ouvris un œil. Il était 1 h- 15 de l'après midi. J'avais mal au crâne, sûrement à cause du mélange fatigue/alcool d'hier. Je m'assis, pris mon Gsm et lu le message. C'était Sylvana Elle voulait que l'on se voit à 20 h au parc des cerisiers. Je souris, j'étais heureux. Elle voulait me revoir et me disait qu'elle m'adorait. Elle était vraiment superbe. Sans m'en rendre compte, je tombais peu à peu sous son charme mystérieux. Il y avait quelque chose de spéciale en elle. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais décrire ou même identifier. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle était différente des autres filles. Je lui répondais donc :

« Ok. Je t'attendrai à l'entrée nord. Vivement tantôt. Gros bisous ma Sylvana. Heero qui t'adore également. »

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je vivais dans un petit studio. Celui-ci était encore rempli de cartons. Certains étaient vides tandis que d'autres l'étaient encore à moitié. Je devais absolument finir de ranger. Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'enlevais mon boxer et me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une fois propre, je m'essuyais et pris ensuite un médicament pour calmer mon mal de tête. Je m'habillais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de me préparer un rapide casse croûte. J'étais vraiment impatient de retrouver ma Sylvana.

Duo :

J'étais excité comme une puce. Je voulais absolument revoir Heero. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et à rester en place. J'essayais d'aider Quatre à faire le souper mais cette aide n'était pas vraiment indispensable, bien au contraire. Je ne faisais que des catastrophes. Il finit par me dire en souriant :

**-** Tu ferais bien de te calmer. Essaye de prendre une douche, ça ira peut-être mieux après.

- Ok Quatre, désolé mais je n'arrive pas à rester calme.

**-** Oui, ça se voit et dans un sens je te comprends très bien.

Je m'apprêtais à suivre le conseil de mon ami quand il m'attrapa le poignet et me dit, de manière à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre :

**-** Duo, j'aimerais que tu dises à cette personne qui tu es vraiment.

- Je…pas maintenant Quatre. Je vais lui dire petit à petit.

**-** Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

**-** Alors dis lui quels sont tes sentiments pour lui et dis lui qui tu es vraiment. Que ferais-tu si lui préférais Sylvana à Duo ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si jamais Heero ne m'aime pas je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre en le voyant. Je le connais depuis peu et pourtant je l'aime de toute mon âme.

**-** Tout ce que je te demande c'est de lui dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme la dernière fois. Ne te laisse plus avoir par tes sentiments.

Quatre me lâcha, je parti en direction de la salle de bain en pensant aux dernières paroles de mon ami. Une fois sur place, je pris une douche et, ensuite, me préparais pour mon rendez-vous. Je mis des baskets, un pantalon pattes d'éléphants, un soutien-gorge rembourré exprès en espérant faire plaisir à Hee-chan et une blouse pas trop moulante mais pas trop ample quand même. Une fois prêt je me rendis à la salle à manger. Lorsque Trowa me vit, il laissa échapper un long soupir. Wufei, quant à lui, me dit :

**- **Oh non. Pourquoi as-tu remis ça ? Tu as l'air complètement débile dans cette tenue.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de mon Hee-chan, Wufei, alors mêles-toi de tes affaires.

**- **Hee-chan, C'est quoi ça, une marque de poupée gonflable ?

- Ta gueule Wufei, premièrement ça ne te regarde pas et deuxièmement je t'interdis de dire comme ça de lui.

**- **Et qu'est ce que la pauvre « Sylvana » va me faire ?

- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir.

**- **Ah oui…

J'étais prêt à me jeter sur lui pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, quand deux bras me bloquèrent en me serrant au niveau du ventre. J'entendis Trowa, il disait :

**-** Calme toi, tu sais bien qu'il le fait exprès, et toi Wufei, si tu tiens à la vie, arrête de dire des conneries. Tu sais très bien que Duo nous surpasse au corps à corps.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher Trowa.

Wufei tirait la gueule. Je mangeais, débarrassais mes affaires et partis à la salle de bain afin de me maquiller et de me brosser les cheveux. Un léger maquillage faisait des merveilles. Une fois ma natte défaite et mes cheveux complètement démêler. Je m'observais quelque instant dans la glace. Parfait. Mes cheveux ondulaient légèrement du fait que je les avais tressé lorsqu'ils étaient encore humides. Je mis ma veste en Jeans et parti en direction de l'entrée nord du parc des cerisiers. J'y arrivais le premier. Heero arriva quelques instants après moi. Je lui sautais littéralement au cou en l'embrassant. Il passa ses mains autour de mes hanches afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je lui souris de tout mon cœur.

Heero :

Je venais à peine d'arriver que, déjà, Sylvana se jetait dans mes bras afin de m'embrasser. Maintenant j'en étais sûr. Je l'aimais plus que tout. J'avais été plus qu'impatient de la retrouver. Tout l'après midi durant j'avais ressentit un vide au plus profond de moi. Mais maintenant que Sylvana était à mes côtés, se vide gênant avait disparu. Je lui souris tout en me décollant d'elle. Je passais ensuite un bras autour de ses hanches, puis nous partîmes nous promener dans le parc. Elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule gauche. L'endroit était magnifique, les cerisiers en fleurs le rendaient tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Je décidais de prendre la parole :

**- ** Ça te dit de t'asseoir près du lac ?

Elle me dit d'une délicieuse voix rêveuse:

**- **Oui.

Je l'emmenais donc près du lac. L'endroit était calme, il y avait peu de personnes. Je m'arrêtais sous l'un des plus grands cerisiers et m'y assis tout en entraînant Sylvana à mes côtés. Je me collais à elle, capturant ses lèvres. Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes que j'y goûtais lorsque je glissais une main sur son dos. Douce et légère caresse éphémère. Je renouvelai l'opération mais cette fois-ci, je la glissais sous sa blouse. Ramenant ma main sur son ventre, j'entrepris de monter vers sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'elle se décolla, posant une main sur mon bras afin de le faire doucement redescendre pour finir par le ramener de dessous sa blouse. Elle me dit d'une voix gênée mais très féminine :

**- **Je…je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment Heero.

**- ** Je ne veux pas te brusquer ma belle. Désolé d'avoir été si vite.

**- **Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me sourit. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel sourire. C'était un sourire empli de malice. Elle se pencha et embrassa mon cou. De très lents baisers qui me faisaient frissonner. Ses baisers se transformèrent, elle finit par se redresser en ayant, au préalable, laissé une marque bien visible sur mon cou. Je lui souris et décidais d'en faire de même. Je me penchais à mon tour vers son cou, elle se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête vers la droite afin de me le présenter. Je sautais sur l'occasion et, après avoir longuement humer sa douce odeur de lavande, la marquait à mon tour.

Après de longues minutes perdues dans le lagon améthyste de ses yeux, je lui dis :

**- ** Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre au perroquet bleu ?

**- **D'accord.

Nous reprîmes donc notre chemin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer la douceur de sa peau. C'était presque irréel tellement elle était douce. J'aimais son contact et, bien qu'elle voulait attendre encore quelque moment avant d'aller plus loin, je glissais mon bras autour de ses hanches. Profitant de cet instant pour glisser ma main sur sa chute de rein afin de retrouver la douceur de sa peau. La caresse de ma main la faisait frissonner.

Duo :

Je soupirais de bien être. Il me caressait le bas du dos, c'était le rêve. Pourtant, un détail empêchait ce moment d'être réellement un rêve. J'aurais voulu lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas sûr que cet instant soit le bon. Je sentais qu'il m'aimait. Ce qui venait de se passer et se passait encore me le prouvait. Il voulait me caresser le corps, toucher ma peau. Mais comment aurait-il réagit en découvrant que je n'avait pas réellement une poitrine. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix de mon aimé :

**- ** Sylvana…Tu as l'air préoccupée. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

**- **rien, rien. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

**- ** Tu es sûre ?

**- **Oui.

Heero : 

Sylvana me disait que tout allait bien, mais je sentais que quelque chose la tracassait. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec le fait que j'eu voulu lui caresser les seins. Peut-être que ce geste lui rappelait le dénommer « Thomas ». La pensée de cette personne était peut-être la cause de son malaise. Je décidais de le lui demander :

**- ** Sylvana tu as vraiment l'air soucieuse. C'est dû au fait que je me sois montré entreprenant avec toi. Cela te rappelle Thomas, c'est ça ?

Elle se stoppa. Je vis une lueur de peur, de tristesse et de détresse se mélanger au plus profond de son regard. Elle baissa les yeux et me dit :

**- **Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je me mis devant elle, la pris dans mes bras et lui dis :

**- ** Ecoute Sylvana, Je t'aime et te voir comme ça me fait souffrir. Dis-moi ce que tu as, s'il te plait.

**- **Je…Thomas était mon ancien petit ami et notre relation a… a mal tourné.

**- ** Que veux-tu dire par « mal tournée ». Que t'a-t-il fait ?

**- **S'il te plait Heero, je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant.

**- ** C'est comme tu veux.

Je l'embrassais afin de lui prouver mon amour. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on lui avait fait, ni à cause de quoi mais je n'aimais pas ça. Je l'aimais, bien que je la sentais différente des autres filles.

Duo :

Heero était quelqu'un de formidable. Il ne me forçait pas, il m'écoutait et me prouvait son amour par quelques gestes attentionnés. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui dire que je n'étais pas vraiment celle qu'il pensait ? Comment lui dire que j'étais un garçon et non une fille comme il le croyait ? C'est Quatre qui avait raison, je me laissais de nouveau envahir par mes sentiments, mais surtout par le sentiment de peur que j'avais de perdre celui qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. J'étais de nouveau pris au piège de mes sentiments. Je lui pris le bras, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Nous continuâmes notre chemin. Une fois arrivés au bar, nous nous installâmes à une des tables. Le soir, l'ambiance était tamisée. Cela donnait plus d'intimité aux couples. Le barman me fit signe. Nous étions installés depuis quelques minutes quand il s'approcha de nous et nous dit :

- Content de vous voir les tourtereaux, alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

**- **Comme d'habitude, une 43 sur glace.

**- ** moi aussi.

- Ok, ça marche.

Le barman repartit. Je me collais à Heero. Il m'embrassa. Le patron revint avec nos verres. La soirée se passa bien. Heero insista pour me raccompagner. J'acceptais. Une fois devant l'immeuble, je dis au revoir à mon Hee-chan en l'embrassant. Il repartit. Je rentrais dans le bâtiment et me dirigeais vers notre appartement.

Wufei :

Je pouvais enfin mettre un visage sur cet Heero. C'était donc lui que Duo avait choisi. Il en était même fou amoureux et apparemment ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il n'en avait pas le droit, Duo était à moi, et uniquement à moi. Je finirais bien par l'avoir, de gré ou de force. Je finirais bien par l'avoir. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime vraiment mais…il est tellement désirable. Son corps est parfait en tout points. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre avant que Duo ne rentre. Quatre et Trowa étaient déjà partis dormir depuis près d'une demi-heure. J'entrais dans ma chambre juste avant que l'américain ne rentre.

Duo :

J'entrais dans notre appart. Il était 2 h du matin. Je mis ma veste au portemanteau avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain afin de me démaquiller et de refaire ma natte. Il me fallut 10 bonnes minutes pour me brosser les cheveux et refaire ma natte. Cela me permettait de minimiser les nœuds lorsque je me levais. Une fois cela fini, je partis dormir.

Quatre :

Je me réveillais vers 9h30. J'adorais les week-ends. Je pouvais faire de bonnes et longues grasses matinées, ainsi que de merveilleuses nuits, une fois de temps en temps avec mon Trowa. Je me levais, pris une douche rapide et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Une fois sur place je regardais le planning des corvées accroché sur la porte du frigo. C'était au tour de Duo de s'occuper des petits déjeuners, ensuite Wufei pour midi et Trowa pour le repas du soir. Le problème c'était que Duo était bien parti pour dormir jusque midi, donc le petit déjeuner allait nous passer sous le nez. Je décidais donc de mettre la table et de préparer un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je finissais de mettre la table lorsque j'entendis, venant de derrière moi, une voix ensommeillée :

**-** Et Quatre, ce n'est pas mon tour normalement ?

**-** Si, mais comme tu es rentré tard, je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas faire les déjeuners.

- Merci, c'est sympa, mais je vais les faire sinon Wufei va encore râler.

**-** Ok, je vais réveiller Trowa.

Je partis en direction de notre chambre, laissant Duo dans la cuisine. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Pour preuve, il était resté en boxer et sa natte était à demi faite. J'entrais dans la chambre et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je me penchais et embrassais Trowa. Il se réveillait lentement.

Duo :

J'étais crevé mais je tenais à faire mes corvées. Je n'avais pas envie que Wufei ouvre encore sa grande gueule. Je me décidais donc à faire des pancakes. Une fois fait, je m'installais à ma place, appelais les autres et refis ma natte en les attendant.

Quatre :

J'embrassais Trowa quand Duo nous appela. Je me décollais donc de mon amant et me levais. Il en fit de même et s'habilla. Nous partîmes ensuite, tout deux, vers la salle à manger.

Wufei :

Duo nous appelait, c'était à son tour de faire les petits déjeuneurs. Je m'étonnais qu'il se soit levé si tôt. Car tout le monde savait que c'était une vrai marmotte et vu l'heure à laquelle il était rentré…

Je me levais et m'habillais. Ensuite je sorti dans le couloir et parti en direction de la salle à manger, en même temps que Quatre et Trowa.

Duo :

Les autres arrivaient. Je finissais de refaire ma tresse, car savoir qu'elle n'était pas impeccable m'énervait au plus au point. Tous s'assirent, Quatre me dit :

**-** C'est une bonne idée d'avoir fait ça Duo.

Le déjeuner se passa donc dans une bonne humeur collective, mis à part le mutisme de Wufei. Le temps passa vite et sans que l'on s'en rende compte, nous étions déjà après-midi. Je m'ennuyais tant que je décidais de demander à Trowa de venir s'entraîner avec moi pour notre représentation à venir. Il n'était pas rare que nous fassions l'un ou l'autre sport pour garder la forme. En ce qui me concernait, je faisais, pour la plus part du temps, de l'équitation avec Quatre, de l'escrime avec Trowa et n'importe quel sport de combat de corps à corps avec Wufei. Wufei décida de rester à l'appartement pendant que Quatre venait nous observer, enfin il observait plutôt Trowa. Une fois dans la salle de sport, Quatre se dirigea vers la salle pendant que Trowa et moi allions dans les vestiaires afin d'enfiler l'équipement réglementaire. Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé de faire de l'escrime. Je combattais assez nerveusement, il faut dire que je n'avais pas très envie de retourner au travail. Car le travail disait moins de temps libre et donc je ne pourrais plus voir Heero quand j'en avais envi. Notre travail consistait en fait à faire des représentations en tous genres dans différents bars de la région. Ces représentations consistaient, par exemple, en des démonstrations de karaté, d'escrime, de tir à l'arc, et même d'équitation lorsqu'il y avait la place nécessaire et que l'on fournissait les chevaux. Après certains spectacles nous aidions au service. La séance d'entraînement dura un peu plus de 2h. Nous arrivâmes à l'appart vers 16h 30. Je pris ma douche le premier vu que mes cheveux mettaient plus de temps à sécher que ceux de mes amis. Trowa me suivit. Je décidais de voir Heero. Je pris donc mon Gsm pour lui envoyais un petit message :

« Slt mon bébé. J'ai envie de te voir. 17h entrée nord du parc des cerisiers. Gros bisous, Sylvana qui t'adore. »

sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

« Ok. A tout de suite mon amour. »

Je me préparais, m'habillant presque comme la dernière fois. Une fois près de la porte d'entrée, Wufei m'interpella :

**- **Eh Maxwell, où vas-tu ? Je te signale qu'on travaille demain.

**- **Je sais qu'on travaille, et tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où je vais.

**- **Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, quand tu es fringué comme ça, on dirait une pute.

**- **Je ne te permets pas Wufei, tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi.

**- **Ah oui, cet « Heero » t'apprécie. Mais sait-il vraiment qui tu es ? Ça risque de lui faire un choc quand il le saura.

**- **Ecoute Wufei, si tu es jaloux, ce n'est pas ma faute, alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

Je sorti, cet imbécile avait réussi à me mettre en retard. Je pressais donc le pas afin de me rendre au rendez-vous prévu. Lorsque Heero me vit, il s'avança vers moi. Je lui sautais dans les bras afin de l'embrasser. Répondant à mon baiser, il me caressa le bas du dos, il s'avait que je ne voulais pas qu'il aille plus loin pour l'instant. Je fini par libérer ses lèvres et lui dis, d'une voie très féminine :

**- **Désolée du retard Hee-chan, c'est à cause de Wufei.

**- ** Qui ?

Je me décollais et lui souris en voyant, dans son regard, une lueur danser. Lueur connue sous le nom de jalousie. Je l'embrassais et lui dis :

**- **Ce n'est qu'un idiot, c'est l'un de mes colocataires.

**- ** L'un de **tes** colocataires ? Combien en as-tu ?

**- **Ils sont trois. Il y a Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

Heero fit une de ses têtes en me disant, vraisemblablement en colère :

**- ** Comme ça tu vis avec trois garçons.

**- **Ce sont des amis d'enfance.

**- ** Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu souris ?

**- **C'est toi qui me fait sourire, je suis tout simplement heureuse de voir que tu es jaloux. Ca me prouve que tu tiens à moi.

**- ** Evidement que je tiens à toi. Tu es différente des autres et c'est pour ça que je t'aime tant.

Il m'embrassa. L'on se dirigea, main dans la main, vers le lac. Il était 22 h 30 quand l'on se sépara. Je lui dis, d'une voix emplie d'une tristesse infinie, qu'il me dit très sensuel:

**- **Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas te voir beaucoup durant la semaine.

**- ** Pourquoi ?

**- **Parce que je travaille.

**- ** Dis-moi où tu travailles, je pourrais venir te voir.

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Comment faire ? Si Heero venait me voir, il allait voir que je n'étais pas réellement une fille. Que faire, lui dire la vérité ? Non, je n'en avais pas le courage. J'allais donc lui dire une infime partie de la vérité :

**- **J'en serais super heureuse mais je travaille en temps qu'animatrice/serveuse dans des bars. Malheureusement c'est rarement le même établissement.

**- ** Oh, tant pis.

Il avait l'air tellement déçu. Je l'embrassais et lui dis :

**- ** Si tu veux je passerais une fois chez toi.

**- ** J'en serais ravi.

**- **Au moins tu as retrouvé le sourire.

Il se colla à moi et m'embrassa. L'on finit par rentrer chacun de notre côté. Le lendemain, Quatre vint me réveiller à 7h. Je pris une douche, m'habillai, refis ma tresse et parti déjeuner avec les autres. Aujourd'hui, nous devions faire, Trowa et moi, un spectacle d'escrime. Quatre, quant à lui, devait jour un morceau de violon et Wufei une représentation de karaté. Je préparais mes affaires en les énumérant afin de m'assurer de ne rien avoir oublier :

Les gants blanc : OK

Tenue blanche : OK

Le fleuret : Ok

Bottes blanches : OK

Casse croûte : OK (faut bien ça puisque tout le monde connait l'appétit de Dudule .)

J'avais tout. Nous partîmes tous les quatre vers le bar se trouvant sur la place des renforts. Une fois devant l'établissement, nous entrâmes. Le patron nous accueilli et nous indiqua le local nous servant de loge. Une fois dans celle-ci nous enfilâmes nos tenues de scène. Trowa et moi étions dans des tenues identiques. Quatre, lui, portait une tenue noire et des chaussures de ville. Wufei, quant à lui, était vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle chinoise. Notre premier spectacle commença à 10h. L'ordre de passage était le suivant : Quatre et son solo de violon ; Trowa et moi pour l'escrime et pour finir Wufei et l'art du karaté. Tout se passa bien. Nous fîmes un franc succès, surtout Quatre et sa mystérieuse mélodie. Midi vint, nous prîmes le temps de manger un morceau avant de reprendre. Nous devions maintenant remonter sur scène, Trowa et moi étions sur l'estrade depuis peu quand mon regard fut attiré par un nouvel arrivant. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de ce nouveau client, je le reconnu immédiatement. Personne ne pouvait avoir de tels yeux, un véritable océan de cobalt. J'étais tellement captivé par ses yeux, que je fis un faux mouvement et blessai mon compagnon au bras. Pourquoi fallait-il que Heero, mon Heero passe dans se bar ? Heureusement que Trowa fit comme si de rien n'était. Il continua naturellement le combat. Une fois le spectacle fini et un rapide salut au public, nous sortîmes en coulisses pour laisser la place à Wufei. J'étais nerveux de savoir Heero dans la salle. Son regard posé sur moi me donnait des frissons. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir tant d'effet sur moi ? Il me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Wufei avait entamé sa représentation tandis que je me tournais vers Trowa pour lui dire :

- Je suis désolé Trowa… Je…J'ai été distrait.

- C'est la première fois que tu es étourdi au point de me blesser. Que se passe t-il ?

Je m'assurais que Wufei ne puisse pas m'entendre avant de dire à mes amis en soupirant :

- Je…Heero est dans la salle.

- Je comprends mieux ton moment de distraction maintenant.

Quatre s'était précipité au rideau pour scruter la salle, il finit par me dire, aussi existé qu'un gamin :

- C'est lequel Dudule ?

Je m'approchais de lui et lui dis :

- C'est celui qui a des cheveux bruns et des yeux cobalt. Regarde, il se trouve au bar, juste devant le barman.

- Devant le barman tu dis… ? Ah oui je le vois. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais moi je préfère mon ange.

Je vis Trowa se placer dans le dos de Quatre, pour ensuite déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tout les deux. Je reportai mon regard sur Heero, hypnotisé pas le moindre de ses gestes.

Heero :

J'avais décidé de me changer les idées, être loin de Sylvana me rendait triste. J'étais donc parti faire un tour sur la place des renforts lorsque j'avais aperçu un petit bar. J'y entrais et me plaçais au bar. J'avais bien fait de choisir ce bar plutôt qu'un autre, car des spectacles y étaient donnés. Pour l'instant, c'était deux garçons se battant aux fleurets. Ils avaient tout deux une certaine habilité mêlée d'un charme et d'un charisme envié par la gente féminine. L'un deux avait des cheveux court et brun, lui tombant devant les yeux en une mèche. L'autre, quant à lui avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets d'or tressés, tout comme Sylvana bien qu'elle les laissait lâchés. En me rapprochant un peu je pu voir la couleur de leur yeux. Le garçon à la mèche avait les yeux verts comme les plus belles des émeraudes. Celui aux long cheveux avait les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de ma Sylvana. Deux améthystes emplies d'étincelles de joie. Leur ressemblance était troublante. Ils étaient tout deux musclé et mignon. Heureusement que Sylvana n'était pas avec moi, j'aurais était trop jaloux de la voir les regarder lors du spectacle. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas de raison de l'être mais bon. Lorsque leur démonstration fut finit, ils furent remplacés par un garçon du même âge habillé, pour sa part, d'un kimono traditionnel chinois. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval et fessait une présentation des techniques de karaté. Je fini par m'installer au bar afin de commander une liqueur 43. Je fini par me perdre dans mes pensées, buant petit à petit mon verre. Je pensais à Sylvana, que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? C'est alors que des filles m'abordèrent pour me draguer ouvertement. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elles partent le plus vite et le plus loin de moi. Si seulement ma Sylvana était avec moi, jamais ces pimbêches ne m'auraient approché.

Duo :

J'observais Heero, c'est alors que je remarquai un groupe de filles s'approcher de lui. Je me mis à jurer en silence, mais malgré cela, Quatre m'entendit. Il se décolla de Trowa, se plaça à mes côtés et me demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Duo ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu n'arrêtes plus de jurer depuis cinq minutes, tu es en colère mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il finit par écarter un peu le rideau, c'est alors qu'il remarqua la cause de mon énervement. Il se tourna vers moi, me sourit et dit :

- ça va, j'ai compris. Tu es tout simplement jaloux.

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- Mais oui c'est ça. Tu devrais le rejoindre au lieu de l'espionner.

- Impossible. Je… je ne lui ai pas encore dis qui j'étais vraiment.

- Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ?

Le ton que Quatre avait employé me fit frissonner. L'on pouvait clairement sentir du reproche dans sa voix. Je baissai les yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

- Tu es infernal, tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu lui avouerais.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de revivre la même chose qu'avec Thomas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me rejette.

- Oui, je sais, mais quand même, tu ne pourras pas garder ce secret éternellement si tu veux entreprendre une relation plus durable avec lui.

Quatre avait raison. Je soupirai en reportant mon attention sur mon Hee-chan.

Heero :

Ces filles m'énervaient, je ne savais plus que faire pour m'en débarrasser. C'est alors que je remarquai deux yeux fixés sur moi. Il s'agissait en fait du garçon à la natte des représentations. Il se trouvait derrière la scène et m'observait. J'adorais la couleur de ses yeux. Améthyste comme ma Sylvana adorée. Je me perdais dans l'immensité de son regard. Les paroles de ces filles me semblaient bien loin en cet instant précis. Je décidais de vider le reste de mon verre d'une traite et de me lever. Je commandais ensuite deux nouveaux verres de 43 pour ensuite me diriger vers les coulisses. Je ne vis pas les regards déçus des autres filles, ni celui empli de peur, de surprise et de joie de ce garçon aux yeux améthyste.

Duo :

Heero s'était levé. Il se dirigeait à présent vers moi avec, en main, deux verres emplis d'un liquide ambré que je pensais être de la liqueur 43. Divers sentiments se disputaient la place dans mon cœur. En premier, de la joie lorsque je vis le regard déçu de toutes ces chipies, ensuite un sentiment de surprise dû à son geste et ensuite une peur immense. Peur causée par le fait que, s'il me voyait, il ferait sûrement le rapprochement entre Sylvana et moi. Que faire ? J'était tombé en plein dilemme. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de décider de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me mis à ranger mes affaires, pliant convenablement ma tenue. En effet j'avais enfilé un autre pantalon, sans pour autant avoir remis mon tee-shirt. Je n'avais rien à cacher à mes amis, depuis il faisait tellement chaud que Trowa avait fait la même chose. Bon ok, Quatre l'avait obligé à retirer son haut pour le soigner mais bon, c'est la même chose, non ? Quatre avait déjà rangé son violon, il était maintenant assis aux côtés de son petit ami, la trousse de soin sur les jambes. Il allait commencer les soins lorsque le rideau s'écarta pour laisser voir Heero. Celui-ci demanda :

- Bonjour. Je voudrais vous parlez si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- et au quel d'entre nous veux-tu parler ?

Heero :

Je me tournais vers celui qui avait pris la parole. Il était torse nu et vraiment beau et musclé. Je suis certain d'avoir rougis légèrement. C'est alors que je remarque le garçon blond assis à ses côtés. Il se colla un peu plus à lui en lui plaçant un pansement sur le bras. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur la tierce personne présente, le natté. Lui aussi était torse nu. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à rester ainsi ? Une fois la surprise et la gêne passées je lui dis :

- Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, suis-moi.

Il se retourna, pris un tee-shirt, l'enfila et me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis. Il m'emmena dans une petite pièce se trouvant dans les coulisses. Celle-ci était en fait une sorte de réserve pour le matériel de scène. Il me fit entrer avant d'entrer à son tour et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre l'un des murs blancs et me dit ensuite, tout en plongeant sont regard dans le mien :

- Alors…Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Je me sentais troublé par son regard et sa désinvolture. C'était tout à fait ma Sylvana. Je lui dis :

- Je…Je voulais juste discuter. Tiens, j'espère que tu aimes la 43.

- Merci, ne t'en fais pas, j'adore cet alcool.

Il prit le verre et le porta immédiatement après à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Je le vis ensuite passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. C'est un geste qui me troubla. Sylvana avait fait le même geste juste après m'avoir embrassé. Il me sourit et me dit :

- Alors…Que me vaut l'honneur de ce verre et de cette petite discution en privé ?

- Je voulais juste vous demandez si vous connaissez une personne s'appelant Sylvana. Elle est très jolie avec de longs cheveux châtain aux reflets d'or et aux yeux améthyste, tout comme vous.

- Non, désolé, mais ça ne me dit rien.

- Bon, très bien. Connaissez vous un dénommé Thomas ?

Je le vis blanchir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais sa pâleur me fit penser qu'il le connaissait bien. Il finit par me dire :

- Je…non désolé, je ne connais personne de ce nom là. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Simple curiosité.

- Si ce n'est que simple curiosité vous auriez pus les poser à mes amis.

- C'est vrai, mais vous ressemblez tellement à Sylvana que j'en ai été troublé. Vous avez les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et comme je l'ai remarqué il y a peu, les mêmes mimiques.

- Les mêmes mimiques ?

- Oui. Elle aussi passe sa langue sur ses lèvres après avoir bu cette liqueur.

Je le vis sourire, il finit par me dire :

- Je vois que tu tiens à elle.

- C'est vrai.

Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Habitude que j'avais depuis fort longtemps et que je mettais en « pratique » lorsque j'étais triste ou nerveux. Souriant de plus belle, il me répondit :

- Je vois, …Mais que se passerait-il si elle était différente, si elle n'était pas celle que tu t'imagines ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

- Non comme ça. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai étais heureux de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi, mais au fait, comme t'appelles-tu ?

- Duo, Duo maxwell et toi ?

- Heero Yuy. J'espère que l'on se reverra.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Mais crois-tu que l'on se reverra ?

- Bien sûr.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- Une simple intuition qui me fait croire en le destin.

Il me sourit et sortit en vidant son verre cul sec. Je le suivis. Il rejoignit ses amis tandis que je partais du bar en ayant payé au préalable.

La semaine se passa très lentement. Nous étions vendredi soir et je m'ennuyais de Sylvana. Comment pouvais-je être tellement dépendant de sa présence, de la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa peau ? Comme en étais-je arrivé là sans même m'en rendre compte ? Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon GSM.


	3. obsetion, action

Chapitre 3 : Obsession, action. 

Heero : 

C'était Sylvana. Je m'empressais de répondre :

- Allô.

- Salut mon bébé.

- Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu ?

- Sa va, mais je m'ennuie sans toi.

- Toi aussi te me manque. Quand est-ce que je peux te voir ?

- Je ne sais pas,… Demain à 20 h, ça te va ?

- Ok, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

- Oui, moi aussi. Tu me manques Hee-chan. A demain au parc.

- D'accord, gros bisous ma chérie. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, à demain.

Je raccrochais, heureux. J'allais. Je la revoir demain. Je décidais de me couché, il était 12h 30.

Duo : 

Demain, j'ailais enfin revoir Heero. Je me couchais donc tôt. Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers 10h. J'enfilais un simple tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging pour ensuite faire un saut à la cuisine. Un mot se trouvant sur la table attira mon attention. Il se trouvait bien en évidence dans mon assiette, je le pris et y lit :

« Salut Duo. J'ai préparé des crêpes pour le déjeuner. Ta part se trouve dans le frigo. Trowa et moi sommes passé à l'écurie pour nous entraîner pour la représentation de vendredi prochain.

Bon appétit.

Quatre.

PS : Wufei est parti faire une course, il a dit qu'il rentrerait vers 10 h 30. »

J'avais donc l'appart pour une demi heure. Magnifique journée en perspective. J'allais me gaver de crêpes et voir Heero se soir vers 20h. Le bonheur total. Je pris donc les crêpes et le lait concentré sucré avant de me mettre à table. Lorsque je fus rassasié, je débarrassai et fis la vaisselle. C'est à ce moment que Wufei rentra. Etrangement il ne m'adressa pas la parole. C'était très bizarre car il ne passait jamais une occasion de se moquer de moi, surtout lorsque je faisais la vaisselle avec des gants roses. Une fois la vaisselle essuyée et rangée, je m'installai sur mon lit. Couché sur le ventre, les bras croisé et un bon livre, je m'accordais une bonne après midi de repos. Je lisais depuis 5 minutes à peine quand Wufei entra dans ma chambre. Je tournais la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait la quand mon regard se plongea dans le sien. Il était aussi froid et sombre que les ténèbres. Je n'aimais pas son regard. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit qu'il me collait quelque chose sous le nez. Une drôle d'odeur me piquait les yeux et le nez. Peu à peu, je sentis mon corps s'alourdir et s'engourdir. Je réussi avec peine à articuler:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Wufei ?

- Je vais enfin avoir ce que je veux, ton corps.

J'étais pétrifié. Il me voulait ou plutôt il voulait mon corps. Je sentis une main glisser dans mon pantalon pour venir sa course dans mon boxer. Je frissonnais sous ses caresses, sûrement plus de dégoût qu'autre chose. Il retira sa main et m'enleva mon tee-shirt. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais mais rien ni faisait. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Il se mit en devoir de faire subir le même sort à mon pantalon. Lorsque se fut fait, je le vis se déshabiller juste avant de retirer mon boxer et de se coucher sur moi. Il se mit à m'embrasser le cou, lentement, doucement. Je sentis soudain une vive douleur avant de sentir un liquide chaud couler dans mon cou. Cet enfoiré venait de me mordre à sang. Mon corps frissonnait inlassablement de dégoût et de peur sous ses caresses. Je refoulais mes larmes au plus profond de mon être, jamais je ne montrerais la moindre faiblesse à cet enfoiré. Je lui dis, d'une profonde colère :

- Arrête espèce d'enculé.

- Et non. L'enculé, ici, c'est toi.

Et sur ses mots, il entra en moi sans aucune délicatesse. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais déjà donné. Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde s'acharne sur moi. Il imprégna un mouvement de va et vient à ses hanches, se planquant contre moi à chaque instant, y allant de toute ses forces et de plus en plus fort. Ses moindres gestes me faisaient souffrir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chaire au niveau de mes hanches déjà plus que mal menée. Je me crispais, ne voulant pas lui donner plus de plaisir en bougeant malgré moi. Pourtant, malgré tout mes efforts, mes hanches suivaient inlassablement son mouvement. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie j'étais souillé. Je sentis Wufei se cabré, libérant en moi sa semence. Il se retira enfin, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il me laissa. Il me caressait à présent le corps. Il me dégoûtait. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? J'étais incapable de réagir malgré tous mes efforts. J'arrivai à lui dire :

- Que ce que tu m'as mis sous le nez, je n'arrive plus à bouger ?

- C'est un paralysant. Je pensais bien que tu ne serais pas sage, alors j'ai rusé.

- Espèce d'enfoiré.

J'essayai de me relever mais impossible, je ne pouvais plus faire un seul geste. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Wufei pris une douche et partit ensuite de l'appartement. Il me laissa sur le lit, nu et complètement immobilisé. L'heure passa à une lenteur affligeante. Quelle ne fut pas la peur qui m'envahit de nouveau, lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir vers 16 h 30. Ma peur s'apaisa légèrement lorsque je reconnu le rire de Quatre. J'essayai de bouger de nouveau mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Qu'allaient-ils penser en me voyant ainsi ? Tant pis, je n'avais pas le choix, je les appelais :

- Quatre…Quatre, aide moi.

Quatre : 

Trowa et moi venions de rentrer quand j'entendis Duo m'appeler à l'aide. Sa voix me semblait faible et lointaine, comme si il avait du mal à parler. Je me précipitais, suivis de mon petit ami, dans la chambre de mon ami. Je fus frappé d'horreur en le voyant. Duo était étendu, nu, sur son lit. Apparemment incapable de bouger, il me regardait. Lorsque mon regard plongea dans le sien je me sentis mal. Il y avait tant de souffrance, de détresse et de peur que ça en devenait irréel. Toute cette détresse était facilement comprise, un simple regard sur son corps et l'on devinait ce qui c'était passé. Comme ne pas voir se liquide blanchâtre sur et entre ses fesses. Sa peau, déjà pâle à l'ordinaire avait presque pris une teinte fantomatique tellement Duo avait pâlit. Une fois le choc passé, je m'empressais de le couvrir afin qu'il se sente moi vulnérable. Je me penchais sur lui et lui demanda, d'une voix des plus calme pour ne pas le brusquer :

- Qui a osez te faire ça Duo ?

- C'est cet enculé de Wufei.

J'étais complètement outré par les dire de mon ami. Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas, il ne mentait jamais. Comment avait-il pus faire une chose pareille. Il savait que Duo avait déjà était violé, il savait qu'il était fragile à se niveau, alors comment avait-il osez. Il allait amèrement le regretter. Je posai une main sur le bras de mon ami, c'est alors que je le vis pleuré. Ces petites perles d'eau ne cessaient plus de perler et de couler le long des joues pâles du natté. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux mois pour retrouver un semblant de sourire depuis la première fois. Je soupirai, il me dit, d'une voix complètement brisée par les sanglots :

- Aide moi Quatre, je ne peux plus bougé.

- Je vais aller chercher l'anti-paralysant, je reviens Duo, je te le promets.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et pris l'antidote dans la pharmacie. Je revins ensuite près de mon ami et le fis respirer au col du flacon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les effets du produit se firent ressentir. Duo commençais à remuer légèrement. Une fois totalement libérer de l'emprise du produit, il prit la position d'un fœtus, pleurant silencieusement toute sa détresse. Il me faudrait être très prudent et attentif pour ne pas qu'il recommence comme la dernière fois. Je me penchais sur lui et lui frotta le dos. Il me dit, d'une voix faible et brisée :

- Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

- Chut, calme toi Duo.

Le calme de a chambre fut brisé par la sonnerie du Gsm de Duo. Ne réagissant pas, je pris le téléphone et regardais. C'était un message. Regardant l'expéditeur. Il s'agissait d'Heero. Je me tournais vers mon ami et lui dis, en lui tendant le Gsm :

- Duo, c'est un message d'Heero.

Il réagit. Il devait vraiment s'être attaché à lui pour réagir après ce qu'il venait de subir. Je me souviens encore la première fois, ils nous avaient fallut, à Trowa et à moi, plus de trois jours pour qu'il mange et prés de deux semaines pour qu'il sorte de sa chambre. Et je ne me souviens plus du temps qu'ils nous avaient fallu pour le faire redire un simple mot. Prenant son téléphone, il regarda le message. Lorsqu'il eu fini de le lire, il se remit à pleurer. Il me le tendit et me dit :

- Lit.

Ce que je fis. Il disait :

« Salut ma Sylvana, j'ai hâte d'être avec toi, vivement tantôt. Tu me manques, j'espère que tout va bien, moi ça va juste très impatient.

Gros bisous ma belle,

Heero. »

Je ressentais un profond amour entre eux deux. Duo avait vraiment l'air désespérer. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tous les malheurs de la terre s'abattent sur lui. Tout d'un coup, je sentis une immense colère venant de mon ami le natté. Il se leva, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Je m'empressais de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne sorte. Je me plaçais devant lui et lui dit :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Laisse moi passé.

- Calme toi et dit moi où tu comptes aller.

- Me calmé, comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce que cet enfoiré ma fait. Attend que je le retrouve, je vais l'envoyer six pied sous terre.

- Ecoute, il va finir par rentré. Toutes ses affaires sont ici.

Il se calma petit à petit. Lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de colère, il était imprévisible. Je vis une larme perler au coin de son yeux droit. Je lui dis, espérant le calmé et surtout le raisonné un minimum pour qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie irréparable :

- Calme toi, pense que tu vas retrouver Heero tantôt.

Je le vis baisser les yeux, cette larme perlant aux coins de ses yeux s'échappa, descendant lentement le long de sa joue pour venir mourir au coin de ses lèvres. Il fini par me dire :

- Je ne vais pas aller le voir.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne me sent pas bien, je…j'ai…j'ai honte.

- Tu le rendras malheureux si tu ne vas pas le voir, de plus, tu te fais du mal pour rien Duo.

- Je crois que le mieux est de ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Pourquoi ! Tu as besoin de lui et de son amour.

Il avait vraiment l'air désespérer. Je ne savais plus que faite. C'est à se moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Wufei entra, sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Duo le vis, il se jeta sur lui, le ruant de coups. Nous le laissions Duo décharger sa rage et sa colère sur le chinois. Il avait entièrement mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois Wufei incapable de bougé ou de se relever, Duo s'arrêta et se releva, essoufflé. Je sentais en mon ami une envie meurtrière, pourtant, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Wufei avait le nez et la lèvre en sang. Il devait sûrement avoir une voir deux côtes cassées vus le bruit de craquement entendu quelques instants auparavant. Wufei se mit, à ma plus grande surprise ainsi que celle de mon petit ami et au plus grand malheur de Duo, à rire. Il fini par dire :

- Alors Maxwell, tu as aimé ?

Je retins le natté de justesse, il lui hurla :

- Espèce d'enculé, je vais te tuer.

- Combien de fois t-il te le dire, ici l'enculé c'est toi, tu te souviens ?

Je ne pus plus le retenir. Il se jeta de nouveau sur le chinois. Trowa téléphona à la police pendant que Duo ruer Wufei de coup. Seul, je ne pouvais maîtriser l'américain. Lorsque Trowa raccrocha, il vient m'aider à séparer Duo de Wufei. Ils nous fallu de bonne minutes pour arrivé à un tel miracle. La police arriva ensuite quelques instants après. Je leurs expliquais ce qui c'était passé et Wufei, tombé inconscient sous la violence des coups de Duo, fut emmener et enfermer pour : viole ; violence et détention de produit interdit dans une si forte concentration. Une fois la police sortie, Duo se dirigea vers sa chambre sans dire un seul mot. Je lui demandai :

- Duo, où vas-tu ?

- Dans ma chambre, et j'y reste.

- Ok, je t'appelle pour le souper à 19h et après pour ton rendez-vous avec Heero.

- Non. Je ne mange pas et je ne vais pas voir Heero, je ne me sens pas bien, je préfère rester seul.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu devrais aller le voir, ça te ferait du bien.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie ainsi, je ne veux plus qu'il me voie tout court. Je ne suis plus le même. Tu comprend Quatre, ça fait deux fois que… que je …que l'on me touche, je ne peux plus, je n'en peux plus. J'avais déjà du mal avant avec Heero, alors maintenant…

Je sentais une profonde détresse dans sa voix. Il fallait le rassurer en premier lieu. Je lui dis :

- Ne dis pas ça. Si tu veux, dit lui tout simplement devenir manger avec nous.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de rester Sylvana toute la soirée. Je ne me sens pas capable de rester dans ses bras sans pleurer.

- S'il te plait Duo, cela nous permettra de faire sa connaissance.

- Il me semblait que tu n'appréciais pas Sylvana.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que tu me donnes l'impression de ne pas être bien quand tu es comme ça.

- Tu te trompes, au moins ainsi j'oublie partiellement offense que l'on a pus me faire.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour envoyer un message pour qu'il vienne manger. Sylvana est la bien venue à notre table. Tu es notre ami Duo, est quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes là pour toi.

- Merci Quatre, merci du font du cœur.

La réaction de Duo le surpris, il se jeta littéralement dans mes bras. Une fois rassurer, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Il était prés de 20h.

Duo : 

J'entrais dans ma chambre, pris mon Gsm et envoyai un message à Heero.

« Coucou bébé. Je ne me sens pas très bien se soir, mais si tu veux tu peux venir soupé chez moi. Répond moi vite, je t'adore.

Biz,

Sylvana. »

Je pris une douche afin de me débarrasser, du moins physiquement, de cette souillure. Je m'habillais ensuite, d'un pantalon noir, pas trop moulant mais très joli et d'une blouse bleue marine très jolie aussi. Je me brossais les cheveux afin de les démêler et de les lisser et me maquillais légèrement. Cela faisait 5 minutes que j'étais près quand l'on toqua à la porte. Je me précipitais vers la porte, encore heureux que j'avais mis des baskets. J'ouvris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me serrer dans les bras d'Heero lorsqu'il entra. Je croyais qu'il était préférable de m'éloigné de lui, mais je me rendais compte, serrer contre lui, que j'étais bien mieux ainsi, protégé par son amour. Heero était une personne formidable. Je l'embrassais, plus timidement que d'habitude certes mais je l'embrassais tout de même. Il s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il fini par ce décoller et me dire :

- Salut ma belle .Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Pas grand-chose, juste un malaise. Mais ça va mieux depuis que je t'ai vu. Allez vient, rentre que je te présente.

Il me suivit main dans la main, je me collais à lui. Mes amis vinrent près de moi. Je fis donc les présentations :

- Heero voici Quatre et Trowa. Trowa, Quatre voici Heero, mon bébé.

- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Heero. Sylvana n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi.

Je le vis sourire. Après avoir pris un apéritif spécialement préparer par Quatre. Je me collais à Heero, déposant ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais apaisé par ses respiration, par son odeur et sa présence. Heero pris la parole :

- Il me semblait que vous étiez quatre à habiter ici. Où est Wufei ?

Je me tendis, agrippant le bras de mon Heero sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Quatre et Trowa me regardèrent quelque peu anxieux. Je baissais les yeux et dis à Hee-chan :

- Il a était mis en prison pour violence.

Heero : 

Vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, il devait y avoir autre chose de bien plus grave. Sylvana avait l'air d'être mal à l'aise. Je passais un bras autour de ses hanches en lui souriant. Elle me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa. Quatre se leva et, aidé de Trowa, mirent le souper sur la table. Tout se passa bien, c'était vraiment délicieux. Quatre avait préparé du poulet rôti avec de la purée et des épinards. Rien de bien compliqué en sommes. Nous étions, a présent, tout les quatre installer au salon. Sylvana avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux tandis que je lui caressais tendrement ses long et soyeux cheveux. Elle avait même fini par s'endormir. Quatre et Trowa, quand à eux, n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des petits coups d'œil furtif. Je vis Quatre sourire. Je fini par leur demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que vous étés vraiment trop mignon tous les deux. De plus je suis soulagé de la voir dormir un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne dort pas ?

- Si mais elle a subit une épreuve très difficile à surmonté, le passé lui est revenu.

- Quelle épreuve ? Quel passé ?

- Elle t'expliquera quand elle sera prête à t'en parler.

- Hum…Ok. Au fait, je peux vous posez une question quelque peu…indiscrète.

- Oui vas y, je t'en prie.

**-** Vous…Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, ça te dérange.

Quatre était plutôt gêner de la réaction de Trowa. Tandis que celui-ci me parlait sur un ton de défi. Un ton dur et froid. Je souris et dit :

- Non pas du tout. Je suis heureux pour vous deux, vous êtes des personnes formidables.

Ils me sourirent tout les deux. C'est alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Je souris. Ils se séparèrent et Trowa me demanda :

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que, depuis le début du repas, vous vous dévorer littéralement des yeux. Si je ne vous avais pas posez cette question, vous seriez toujours entraîne de vous dévorer des yeux sans pour autant pouvoir vous embrassez.

Ils mes sourirent, et s'embrassèrent tout en se caressant mutuellement le dos. Je continuais, pour ma part, à caresser les cheveux du bel ange endormi sur mes jambes. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir agir de la sorte avec Sylvana. Je l'aimais tant. Je me mis à bailler. Il était prés d'une heure et demi du matin. Je me tournais vers Quatre et Trowa. C'est alors que je vis que Quatre c'était endormi sur l'épaule de Trowa. Je lui sourit et lui dit :

- Bon, je vais vous laissez. J'ai passé une superbe soirée. Merci pour tout.

Je me levais, prenant Sylvana dans mes bras en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Je me tournais ensuite vers mes nouveaux amis afin de leur demander :

- Où est sa chambre, je vais la mettre sur son lit.

- Vient, suit moi.

Je suivis Quatre. Il m'emmena dans un couloir à quatre portes. Une au fond, une à gauche et deux à droite. Il ouvrit celle de gauche et entra. Je le suivis. La pièce était simple mais je ne fis pas attention à la décoration, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour cela. Je déposais mon aimée sur le lit, lui retirais ses baskets et le recouvrit. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce avec Quatre. Nous repartîmes dans le salon où Trowa nous attendait. Je lui dis :

- Merci pour tous. J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt.

- Nous aussi nous avons hâte de te revoir.

- Bon ben… au revoir.

**-** Heero ! Je… je peux te demander un service ?

- Oui bien sur, qui a-t-il ?

- Je t'ai dis que Sylvana avait subit une épreuve difficile, elle a subit la même chose dans son passé. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre alors si tu pouvais lui téléphoner de temps en temps pour lui montrer que tu es là, ce serait vraiment formidable.

- Bien sur Quatre, pas de problème. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, je l'aime trop. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Il me sourit et, après au revoir avec promesse de se revoir, je rentrais chez moi. Une fois sur place, je me déshabillais et me couchais. Je m'inquiétais pour Sylvana. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que Quatre s'inquiète tant. Je finis par prendre mon Gsm afin de lui envoyer un petit message disant :

« Bonne nuit mon Bébé, fait de beaux rêves et porte toi bien.

Gros bisous,

Heero qui t'adore. »

C'est ainsi que je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard sur le souvenir de ma Sylvana.

Duo : 

Je m'étais endormis sur les genoux d'Heero. Sa présence m'apaisait, je me sentais bien près de lui, j'étais en sécurité. Le malaise que j'avais ressentit après que Wufei m'avait fait, c'était petit à petit dissipé grâce à la présence de mon Hee-chan. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa entra la sensation de protection et de sécurité libérée par Heero et celle de froid, de vide et de peur que je ressentais à présent. Je finis par entrouvrir les yeux ; Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, bien que je sois couvert une horrible sensation de froid me parcourait le corps. Cette sensation était due au fait qu'Heero n'était plus près de moi, je me sentais de nouveau mis à nu. Heero était mon ange, mon protecteur, mon amour. Je me levais. C'est alors que je remarquai que j'étais toujours Sylvana. Je passais donc à la salle de bain afin de me démaquiller, de me tresser les cheveux et de me mettre en boxer. Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre avec l'intension de me recoucher. Les minutes passèrent et je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise. Le fait d'être couché dans mon lit me rappelait ce que le chinois m'avait fait. Je me levais donc pour me diriger, par la suite vers le salon, en ayant, bien entendu, enfiler un tee-shirt. Il était 5h 30 du matin et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je savais ce que je pouvais faire pour oublier, provisoirement, cette souillure. Mais aurais-je encore le courage de revenir ? Je ne le savais pas, mais le mal était trop grand pour que je le laisse ainsi. Quatre sera encore furieux contre moi mais tant pis. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine pour y prendre la bouteille de liqueur 43. Je bus une gorgée, le liquide ambré me réchauffait progressivement le corps. J'en rebus donc, encore et encore, partant m'installer dans le divan. Je finis par m'endormir. Quand et comment, je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce qui m'entourait était devenu flou, je perdais conscience de temps qui s'écoulaient. J'étais retombé, comme dans le passé, dans mon état second.


	4. Intimité et vérité

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5+2 et 5x2.

Genre : Romance/drama.

Note : Petite histoire inventée lors d'un cour très ennuyant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.

Véritable nature.

Chapitre 4 : Intimité et vérité.

Quatre :

Je me réveillais lentement, serré contre mon Trowa. Il était 11h30 et j'étais super heureux. Lorsque Heero était reparti, j'avais eu envie de Trowa. Envie de le sentir en moi, envie de sentir ses mains se promener sur mon corps en de lentes caresses fiévreuses. Et plus que tout, j'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes et sur mon corps. Il avait répondu à ma requête, se pliant à ce que je voulais. Il me caressa le corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Il avait fini par entrer en moi avec énormément de douceur. Lorsqu'il avait répandu en moi la graine de la vie, j'étais bien plus qu'heureux. Nous nous étions ensuite endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Je me levais, passais à la douche et m'habillais faisant le moins de bruit possible pour laisser Trowa se reposer après l'effort que je lui avais demandé. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Duo, endormi sur le divan. Je fus frappé d'horreur lorsque j'aperçu la bouteille de 43, vide. Je savais qu'elle était au trois quart hier car j'en avais servi à Heero et à Duo dans la soirée. Je m'approchais de mon ami en le secouant légèrement et en l'appelant pour le réveiller. Il ne réagissait plus. Je me précipitais vers notre chambre afin de réveiller Trowa pour qu'il m'aide. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour arriver et réveiller mon petit ami. Il s'assit sur le lit et me dit :

- Qui a-t-il mon ange ?

- C'est Duo, il a recommencé, la bouteille de 43 est vide.

-Quoi ?

Il se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de me suivre dans le salon. Je fus pris d'un mélange de peur et de soulagement lorsque je ne le vis pas dans le salon. C'est alors que j'entendis la chasse d'eau. Au moins il s'était réveillé, pas comme la dernière fois. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et y entrais, suivis de Trowa. C'est la que je le vis, penché au dessus des toilettes en train de vomir tout ce surplus d'alcool. Je m'approchais, doucement. Il lui arrivait d'être violent lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Il me dit, entre deux hauts le cœur :

- Sors Quatre. Laisse-moi.

- Je vais t'aider Duo. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que j'en ai assez, je veux oublier.

De nouveau, l'estomac de Duo rejeta tout cet alcool ingérer quelques heures plus tôt. Je pris un médicament se trouvant dans ma pharmacie tandis que Trowa remplissait un verre d'eau. J'espérais que cela calmerait les soubresauts de l'estomac du natté. Il fallut près de 10 minutes pour qu'il arrive à l'avaler avec un peu d'eau. Malheureusement il ne le garda pas longtemps. Deux minutes à peine, après avoir réussi à lui faire avaler que son estomac protesta et le fit vomir de nouveau. Je désespérais, il ne pourrait rien avaler de plus qu'une gorgée d'eau avant le lendemain. Et encore, après il faudrait le forcer. Tout ceci n'était que le film de la vie de Duo qui recommençait. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Le Gsm de Duo me sortit de mes pensées. Il voulu se lever pour aller le chercher, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que son estomac le ramenait en arrière, le clouant devant les toilettes. Je soupirais et me tournais pour demander à Trowa :

- Dis Trowa, tu veux bien allez le chercher s'il te plait ?

Il acquiesça avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce. Il revint quelques instants après. Il le tendit à Duo et lui dit :

- Tu as deux messages d'Heero.

Il s'empressa de prendre son téléphone pour lire le 1er message. Il sourit faiblement. Je vis que Heero lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Il lut ensuite le second, je le lu en même temps que lui :

« Salut ma belle, je m'inquiète pour toi. J'aimerais te voir tantôt. 17h au parc des cerisiers.

Gros bisous

Heero qui t'adore.

Je vis Duo répondre au message d'une voix tremblante.

« Je suis désolée bébé, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je t'adore et t'envoie un message dès que ça va mieux.

Biz,

Sylvana. »

Duo avait l'air très malheureux de devoir refuser le rendez-vous d' Heero. Il posa son Gsm et essaya de se relever. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête certes, mais il tenait debout. Il se mit devant la pharmacie, en sortit deux gélules et les avalas. Il prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre. Intrigué par son comportement, je le suivi. Il se changeait, enfilant un boxer, un pantalon noir quelque peu moulant ainsi qu'une blouse bordeau. Il défit sa tresse et se tourna pour me faire face.

Duo :

J'étais face à Quatre. Il me regardait, inquiet. Je me sentais mal, très mal. Mais j'avais tellement envie de voir Heero. Je m'avançais vers Quatre. Il me barrais le passage, je lui dis :

- Laisse-moi passer Quatre.

- Où vas-tu ?

- A la salle de bain.

- Tu vas aller voir Heero n'est-ce pas ?

**-** Oui

- Tu n'es pas en état, de plus, pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu n'étais pas bien si tu voulais tant le voir ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet état, mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je te comprends. Tu l'aimes énormément, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute Duo, tu n'es pas en état de sortir. Reposes-toi, tu le verras demain, je dirais au patron que tu ne sais pas venir car tu es malade.

-Merci de tout cœur Quatre.

Je me déshabillais de nouveau et me couchais. Pourtant je me relevais après quelques secondes à peine. Quatre me dit :

- Qui a-t-il Duo ?

- Je n'arrive pas à rester ici, je…je peux aller dans votre chambre ?

- Bien sur, va dans notre lit. Je vais prévenir Trowa et ensuite je t'apporte un somnifère.

- Merci pour tout Quatre.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de mes amis pour m'installer dans leur lit. Quatre arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un médicament. Il me le tendit, je le pris aussitôt. Quatre sortit de la chambre, me laissant dans le calme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au médicament pour faire son effet. Je ne tardai pas à tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quatre :

J'espérais que Duo puisse se reposer un peu. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Je m'assis dans le divan, rejoint par Trowa quelques instants plus tard. Il était midi et demi, mais ce que nous venions de voir nous avait coupé l'appétit. Je décidais de prendre le téléphone afin de prévenir le patron du bar où nous devions aller le lendemain. Après quelques sonneries :

- Allo…

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. Je voulais vous prévenir que nous ne serions que deux demain.

- Et comment cela se fait-il ?

- L'un d'entre nous est parti et il ne reviendra plus, tandis que mon ami Duo est malade. Il doit donc rester au chaud. Nous serons donc deux. Trowa effectuera sa démonstration de tir à l'arc comme prévu tandis que moi je jouerais du violon.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas faire le spectacle de vos amis ?

- Non, je suis désolé mais seul Duo sait manier une faux. Le spectacle du Shinigami devra donc être reporté.

**- **Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- De rien et encore désolé.

- Ce n'est rien mon garçon.

Je raccrochais, posant le téléphone sur la table du salon et ma tête sur les jambes de Trowa. Le temps passa sans trop de problème. Le seul incident notable fut le souper complètement carbonisé. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour Duo que je n'avais fait attention. Trowa commanda donc des pizzas. Lorsque nous partîmes nous coucher, vers 10h15, Duo dormait toujours. Nous nous installâmes dans le lit de Duo. En effet nous avions tous des lits de deux personnes au cas où nous emmenions des personnes à dormir à la maison. Le lendemain, vers 8h, je me levai, me douchais et m'habillais. Trowa, quant à lui, était déjà lavé et habillé. Il préparait à présent les déjeuners. Je m'assis, il en fit de même. Après un copieux déjeuner nous partîmes pour le bar du soleil levant. Il était 9 h et nous avions pris notre matériel avec nous, laissant Duo dormir tranquillement.

Duo :

Je commençais à émerger doucement, le somnifère ne devait sûrement plus agir. Bien que je sois couvert, j'avais froid. Un coup d'œil au réveil au réveil m'indiqua que mes amis devaient être partis puisqu'il était quand même 10h10. Je n'étais pas assurer de me savoir seul dans l'appartement. Je me levais et pris une douche bien chaude afin de me détendre un peu. Au passage, je pris mon gsm. Quatre avait en la présence d'esprit de le mettre sur la table de nuit afin que je ne passe pas plusieurs heures à le chercher partout. En le prenant je vis que j'avais deux appelles en absences et trois messages. Il y en avait un de Quatre et les deux autres étaient de mon Heero. Par contre seul Heero m'avait appelé. Je commençai par lire le message de Quatre :

« Salut Dudule. J'espère que tu vas mieux. On pense fort à toi.

Quatre et Trowa. »

Je souris, ils étaient de véritables amis. Je regardais ensuite le premier message envoyé par mon Hee-chan.

« Bonjour ma belle. J'espère que tout va bien, tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Heero qui t'adore. »

Il était adorable. Je regardais ensuite le second message.

« Il faut que je te voie ma Sylvana. Je m'inquiète. Tu ne réponds ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages. Que se passe-t-il ? J'espère qu'il ne sait rien passé de grave.

Heero. »

Il fallait que je le voie pour le rassurer. Bien que je ne sois pas encore au meilleur de ma forme, je décidais d'aller jusque chez lui. Je m'habillais donc : d'un string rouge, d'un pantalon noir moulant, d'un soutient gorge rembourré et d'un pull noir moulant. Je passais à la salle de bain pour me sécher les cheveux, les brosser, et pour me maquiller légèrement. Une fois ceci fait, je mis des baskets et sortis, fermant la porte à clef derrière moi. Le chemin jusque chez Heero fut très pénible, car long et lent. La chaleur de ce mois de juillet me faisait tourner la tête. Je fus heureux d'arriver à destination. Je sonnais et attendais. La voix de mon Hee-chan se fit entendre. Il disait qu'il arrivait. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit. Je souris.

Heero :

L'on sonna. Je me précipitais pour ouvrir. J'étais simplement vêtu d'une serviette qui s'enroulait autour de ma taille, et une autre sur mes cheveux. C'était Sylvana, elle me souriait, pourtant elle semblait faible. J'étais heureux de la voir, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle, bien que je savais…. Je la fis entrer et l'emmenai dans le salon. Lorsque l'on s'y trouva, je lui dis:

- Assieds-toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Rien merci. Tu ferais bien de t'habiller Hee-chan, tu vas attraper froid.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?

Je m'approchais de ma Sylvana, me penchant sur elle en déposant, de chaque côté de sa tête mes mains. Je glissais également un genou entre ses cuisses. Je la sentais troublée. Une délicieuse couleur rouge vint colorer ses joues quelques peu pâles. Je déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je m'écartais ensuite d'elle et montais immédiatement dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller.

Duo :

J'étais vraiment troublé par ce qu'Heero venait de faire. J'avais envie de lui, mais comment faire. Je décidais de lui avouer. Il était tant qu'il sache. De plus, s'il me rejetait je pourrais toujours mettre fin à mes jours. Je n'aurais plus de souffrance à supporter. Il y avait bien longtemps que je devais mourir. Pourquoi ces médecins m'avaient-ils ramené ? Pour connaître Heero ? Si c'était cela je les en remerciais de toute mon âme, du moins s'il m'acceptait tel que j'étais. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me lever et me diriger vers la chambre. Je toquais et entrais. Il était torse nu et me regardait quelque peu étonné. Je refermais la porte avant de m'avancer vers lui, tête baisée. Je lui dis, d'une voix très féminine :

- J'ai certaines choses à te dire Heero.

- Ca à avoir avec ce qui s'est passé dans ton passé et l'épreuve dont Quatre m'a parlé ?

- Oui, j'ai… j'ai été …

Heero s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras avant de me dire :

- Que t'a t'on fait ma belle ?

Je me mis à trembler, refoulant mes larmes. Je fini par dire :

- J'ai été violée 2 fois. Une fois par Wufei. C'est pour cela qu'il est en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

- et l'autre ?

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Je le sentais nerveux, pourtant il se montrait calme et bienveillant. Je déposais ma tête sur son torse, laissant librement couler toutes mes larmes de peine et de détresse. Je fini par lui dire :

- Mon ancien petit ami, Thomas. Il n'a pas aimé ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a quitté et le lendemain, il est revenu vers moi avec trois de ses amis. Ils ont tous… tous voulu…

J'étais incapable de finir ma phrase. Heero tremblait, il avait clairement compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Il me serra doucement dans ses bras, puis me dit :

- Merci de me faire confiance, mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ?

- Parce que je t'aime plus que tout et je voulais que tu saches que je …n'étais …plus pur.

- Je t'aime Sylvana, et quoi qu'on t'ait fait ou quoi que tu aies fait ne changera rien aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Je me serais contre lui. Je l'aimais plus que tout, mais il fallait encore que je lui dise ma véritable nature. Je décidais donc de profiter de ce moment de confession pour lui dire :

- Je…j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

Sa réaction me surpris. Il me dit, en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres et, par la suite, m'embrassant :

- Chut…

Il m'embrassa, me poussant sur le lit. Il commença à me caresser le corps, insistant sur les points les plus sensible de mon corps, tel que le cou, la chute des reins et les fesses. Je frissonnais sous les moins expertes de mon amour. Sa langue caressait mes lèvres, J'entrouvris la bouche, répondant ainsi à son appel. Il se mit à caresser ma langue de la sienne. Je sentis l'une de ses mains se glisser dans mon pantalon. Il réussit à enlever mes baskets en les poussant avec ses pieds. Mes chaussettes avaient également pris le même chemin. Sa main descendait de plus en plus pour finir par arriver sur mes fesses. Il décolla ses lèvres quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il me sourit et dit :

- C'est super sexy d'avoir mis un string ma Sylvana.

Je rougis. Qu'allait-il dire lorsqu'il découvrira que sa Sylvana était en fait un garçon ? Je profitais de la liberté de mes lèvres pour lui dire :

- Heero, il faut absolument que je te dise que je …

De nouveau, il m'empêcha de finir ma phrase en me bâillonnant de ses lèvres. Sa main se rapprochait, à présent, dangereusement de mon entre jambe. Lorsque sa main s'y posa, j'étais prêt à faire une crise cardiaque. Heero s'arrêta et retira sa main en s'écartant légèrement. J'étais sûr d'être aussi rouge que la plus belle des pivoines. Je lui dis, gêné et sans changer ma voix :

- J'ai voulu te le dire mais tu ne m'en à pas laissé le temps.

Il me sourit, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi souriait-il ? A ma grande surprise, il m'embrassa de nouveau, faisant comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je fondais littéralement sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Il finit par me susurrer :

- Je savais qui tu étais Duo.

J'étais plus qu'étonné. Malgré mes précautions, il avait quand même découvert la vérité sur mon identité. Je lui dis, étonné et très troublé :

- Et depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille c'est notre rencontre lors de ton spectacle au bar de la place. Le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer, le fait que je te trouble au point de blesser ce pauvre Trowa. Mais surtout, ce sont tes yeux et tes cheveux ainsi que cette flamme de jalousie qui dansait dans ton regard lorsque ces filles me tournaient autour.

- Désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais peur que tu ne me rejettes. Mais j'étais surtout horrifié à l'idée que tu puisses faire comme Thomas.

**-** C'est donc cela. Tu avais avoué à Thomas que tu étais un garçon.

- Oui. Et lorsqu'il m'a entraîné de force et violé, à la suite de ses copains, il m'a dit : « C'est tout ce que tu mérites sale PD. »

- Je ne suis pas comme eux. C'est vrai, qu'au début, c'était Sylvana qui m'attirait. Mais peu à peu, je me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Tu étais différente de toutes ces autres filles, c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à t'aimer plus que sincèrement. Et quand j'ai découvert la vérité, cela ne m'a pas choqué, cela a juste répondu à toutes ces questions silencieuses que je me posais.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que, déjà, il emprisonnait mes lèvres des siennes. Il se remit à me caresser le corps tout en me déshabillant. J'en fis de même. Nous étions tout deux presque nus. Hee-chan vêtu d'un simple boxer et moi de mon string. Il le fit glisser lentement afin d'amplifier, au maximum, mon plaisir. Je rejetais la tête en arrière. Plus Heero me caressait et plus mon désir s'amplifiait. Tous mes noirs souvenirs partirent en fumée dès cet instant. Il n'y avait plus place que pour ce corps chaud serré contre le mien. Je fis glisser le boxer de mon futur amant. Il se mit sur moi, me caressant, j'écartais lentement les jambes. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise vu ce qui m'était arrivé par deux fois. Lorsqu'il se glissa en moi, je fermais les yeux et serrai la main qui s'était glissée dans la mienne dans un geste de réconfort. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir en moi que, peu à peu et sous l'effet du plaisir, je me détendis. Le plaisir embrassa mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme. Heero finit par se libérer en moi, rejetant la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un pur cri de plaisir qui se confondit avec le mien. Il libéra mon intimité pour se coucher sur moi. Il me susurra à l'oreille :

- J'en veux plus Duo.

Je souris, je l'aimais tant que je pourrais sans aucun regret lui donné ma propre vie. Je le relevais. Nous étions, à présent en position assise. Heero assis sur mes cuisses. Je l'embrassais et me recouchais. Me callant dans les oreillers. Heero décolla ses hanches quelques secondes de mon corps. C'est alors que, à mon tour, je pris possession de son intimité. Plus je me mouvais en Hee-chan, et plus nos plaisirs grandissaient. Lorsque je me sentis le summum du plaisir approcher, j'accélérai le mouvement. C'est alors que je me libérai en lui. Heero hurlant mon prénom, sa chaire se resserrant autour de moi en de purs spasmes de plaisir. Totalement épuisé mais comblé, Heero vint se coucher à mes côtés. Il nous couvrit et se blottit contre moi. Je lui murmurais :

- Merci pour tout Hee-chan. Tu es un ange. Mon ange.

- Hum…

Il frotta sa tête contre mon torse, se serrant encore plus contre moi. Je souris et me laissais emporter dans un sommeil plus que mérité.

Heero :

Duo ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir dormi beaucoup ces derniers temps, de plus je venais de lui demander un effort non négligeable. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir à mon tour. Rejoignant mon amant dans les bras délicieusement ouverts de Morphée.

Quatre :

Il était 17h 25 et, Trowa et moi, rejoignions enfin notre foyer. La journée avait était des plus fatigantes vu que nous avions dû faire deux fois plus de spectacles que prévus. J'ouvris la porte et me laissai littéralement tomber sur le canapé. Trowa ferma la porte et me rejoignit. Après quelques instants, il prit la parole :

- Où est Duo ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est peut-être dans notre chambre.

Je me levais afin de faire le tour du logement. Je fis les chambres et la salle de bain. Personne. Je revins au salon et dis ;

- Il n'est nul part !

Trowa se leva, s'approcha et me dit :

- Calmes-toi, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Nous n'avons qu'à aller voir chez Heero.

-D'accord.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de chez Heero, encore heureux que nous lui avions demandé son adresse. La température était plus clémente maintenant. Le chemin se fit donc en vitesse. Une fois devant le studio de notre ami, je sonnais. Quelques minutes après l'on entendit des bruits de pas précipités. La porte s'ouvrit sur un spectacle que je ne croyais pas possible.

Duo :

J'étais serré contre mon amour. Le bonheur que je ressentais en cet instant était immense. Pourtant, cet instant de pur bonheur fut brisé par la sonnette de la porte. Heero dormait encore. Je me levais donc et me mis à chercher quelque chose à enfiler. Le problème était que j'étais venu en string. Il m'était donc impossible de l'enfiler pour aller ouvrir. Heero me dit, d'une voix empli d'une immense paresse :

- Regarde dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. J'ouvris donc le tiroir pour y trouver des boxers. J'en pris et noir et l'enfilai avant de me précipité pour allé ouvrir la porte. Je me frottais les yeux d'une main tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre. Je restai stupéfait en voyant mes deux amis me regarder d'un air très, mais alors très, étonné. Je m'empressais de prendre la parole :

- Je peux tout vous expliquer.

Quatre et Trowa me sourirent. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix emplie de sommeil me dire :

- Alors bébé, c'est qui ?

Je n'eu le temps de rien dire que, déjà, mes amis entraient. Quatre nous dit :

- Salut Heero. Je vois que vous êtes ensembles, Sylvana et toi.

- Non Quatre, je ne suis pas avec Sylvana.

Je lançais un regard empli de tristesse à Heero. Après ce que nous avions fait, il disait que nous n'étions pas ensembles. J'aurais dû me douter que s'était encore une ruse pour m'humilier. Il vint se coller à moi et dit à Quatre, tout en me caressant le dos :

- Je suis avec Duo. Laisse Sylvana hors de tout cela.

La vague de tristesse s'envola immédiatement, remplacée par un immense bonheur. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'embrasser celui que j'aimais du plus profond de mon âme. Il était réellement différent des autres. Nous prîmes le chemin du salon. Heero, déjà habillé, servait à boire à nos amis pendant que je m'habillais dans notre chambre. Je redescendis donc une dizaine de minutes après leur arrivée, habillé d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de jogging pris dans l'armoire de mon petit ami. J'avais également refais ma natte. C'était légèrement pus pratique pour contrôler cette cascade de cheveux. Une fois dans le salon, je m'installai dans le divan aux côtés d'Hee-chan. Il me sourit, prit ma tresse entre ses doigts et dit :

- Pourquoi as-tu refais ta natte ?

- C'est plus pratique.

- Peut-être mais je préfère quand tu les lâches.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est bien mieux pour les caresser.

Heero :

Je l'embrassais. Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment. Vers 19h30 l'estomac du natté réclama quelque chose à manger. Quatre prit alors la parole :

- Et si nous allions manger ? Après nous rentrerons tous à la maison. J'ai bien dis tous, ce qui veux dire que ça te concerne aussi Heero.

- Merci Quatre.

- C'est nous qui te remercions pour ce que tu as fait pour Duo.

**- **Mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

- Bien au contraire. Vu la tenue dans laquelle Duo est venu nous ouvrir, je suis sur que tu lui as rendu confiance en lui.

- Quatre a raison. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Quant tu as dis que tu n'étais pas avec Sylvana, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. J'ai été très triste. J'ai eu l'impression d'être, une nouvelle fois, trahi. Je t'aime Heero, et pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi.

- moi aussi je t'aime Duo.

J'embrassais mon amour quand l'estomac de celui-ci mit fin au baiser en nous rappelant qu'il était tant d'aller manger quelque chose. Je me levai donc, suivi par les autres. Quatre nous invita tous au restaurant pour fêter notre relation. Le repas fut délicieux. Une fois fini, nous rentrâmes tous dans leur appartement. Trowa décida de mettre un film. Ce n'est que vers 1h20 du matin que nous partîmes nous coucher. Et c'est dans les bras de celui que j'aimais que je fini par m'endormir, bercé par sa respiration et enivré par le parfum de lavande de ses cheveux.

Fin

Yami Sheina


End file.
